


A moment away from Tranquility

by ersatz_nonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Circle Mages, Gen, Rite of Tranquility, Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Tranquil Mages, this inquisitor is just a baby please be kind to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatz_nonsense/pseuds/ersatz_nonsense
Summary: Inquisitor Valyna Lavellan is a Tranquil mage, but this is unknown to many people - including an old friend from their clan who decides to pay a visit.https://twitter.com/aasterii_art/status/1242206723731001344?s=20 - I drew a scene from this writing!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A moment away from Tranquility

Valyna looked up from the work at their desk, unfazed by the loud slam of their door hitting the wall as it opened. They barely had time to rise to see who had entered before that person slammed into them, holding them tightly in a hug.

“I knew the Inquisitor was Dalish, but when I found out it was you I  _ had _ to come see!” The woman’s voice was muffled against Valya’s robes, as they stood completely still. “It’s been so long, Val! Have you been doing alright?” She pulled away from them, holding on to their shoulders, a wide smile on her face.

“I have been well, thank you.” Valyna spoke without inflection, devoid of emotion. They attempted the smile that seemed to put others more at ease in their presence, but it wasn’t a natural feeling anymore. The elven woman stepped back, her face now falling into a look of horror as she clapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Oh, da’len,” she breathed, gently running a hand down Valyna’s face, cupping their chin in her hand. “What have they done to you?”

“The templars of the circle deemed my magic too unstable, and it would pose a threat to myself and others.” Valyna spoke as if reciting the words, emotionless, only saying what they were told to say. “I was unsafe. They performed the Rite of Tranquility, so I no longer pose a danger to anyone. I believe I had protested at first, however, this is a better outcome than the alternative.” 

Tears ran down the woman’s face as she looked into Valyna’s eyes, searching for any emotion behind their pale lavender surface. But the longer she looked, the more she understood - the Valyna she once knew was long gone, stolen, along with their magic. “Do you,” she choked out the words, afraid of the answer she would get. “Do you even remember me?”

Valyna took a long look at the woman in front of them - her long, deep auburn hair, braided over one shoulder; her green eyes that matched the forest she came from; the soft outline of her face; the offset of her nose from when she tripped and fell, breaking it on a rock. They remembered, but in a distant way. Valyna was different then. “You are Athela, of the Lavellan clan. We-” Bright green light burst from their hand, another flare-up of the anchor. Valyna cried out in pain, doubling over. Athela rushed to their side, guiding Valyna to the chair at their desk. 

“I’m sorry!” Valyna gasped, forcing out whatever words they could while they had this brief connection to the Fade, to their  _ emotions _ . “I never wanted any of this to happen, I miss you so much, I miss  _ everyone _ , it’s so good to have a familiar face, please,  _ please _ , stay here for a while?” Tears overflowed, both elves crying for each other. 

“I’ll stay, don’t worry.” Athela’s voice shook, and she kept a comforting hand on Valyna’s back. “I’ll stay for as long as you need.”   
  


A genuine smile came over Valyna’s face, even as they continued to cry. “Thank you, I’m sorry, I-”

The words stopped as the glow from the anchor disappeared, cutting Valyna off from their emotions once again. They sat up, wiping the tears from their face with the back of their hand. “My apologies for the outburst. I will make sure you are welcomed here. Thank you for your assistance.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i made this Inquisitor on impulse and fell in love with them, i don't usually write this much for my ocs! the lore in this is probably a little wonky, the anchor might not actually be able to give a tranquil mage a connection to the fade, but hey! it's fun to bend the lore sometimes.


End file.
